Handsome Devil
by piper winchester
Summary: Nunca siga um estranho até o confessionário. Crossover.John Constantine/Dean Winchester


**Handsome Devil**

**Ship: **Dean/John Constantine

**Rating: **M

**Synopses: **Nunca siga um estranho até o confessionário. Crossover. Hellblazer/Supernatural

* * *

O que estava fazendo ali mesmo, ah sim, esperando por seu pai. Que ideia era aquela? Mandá-lo para dentro de uma igreja!

- É só por algumas horas, Dean. – O loiro ouvira o pai falar calmamente, praticamente chutando-o ali para dentro. E ele, como o bom filho que era, entrara sem fazer perguntas. Mas agora, que porra faria?

Não ia rezar. Não mesmo, aquilo não fazia seu gênero. E tinha plena certeza que Deus não existia, pois se existisse, não teria essa vida de merda.

Apoiou os pés no banco de madeira envernizado, soltando um longo e pesado suspiro de cansaço. Sua vida era um saco, mas não a trocava jamais por uma vida Apple pie.

Sentiu uma contração engraçada na barriga, uma sensação de estar sendo observado tomara conta de si, seus olhos procuraram avidamente o local que produzira tal sentimento. Um confessionário vazio.

Mordiscara o lábio de leve, levantando-se somente para dar alguns passos até o local, sentando-se no banquinho. Estreitou os olhos, vendo uma silhueta contra a luz.

- E aí, padre? – Dissera meio amargurado.

Para sua surpresa, uma fumaça de cigarro fora baforada em seu rosto.

- Não sabia que padres fumavam. – Falou num tom cínico. – Então... Tá a fim de ouvir minha confissão?

A pessoa do outro lado fez que sim com a cabeça, acendendo mais um cigarro.

- Bem...

- Venha até aqui, garoto. – Era um homem. Sua voz rouca fez com que todos os pêlos da nuca de Dean ficassem eriçados.

Por pura ingenuidade, levantou-se do banquinho e caminhou rápido até o outro lado do confessionário. A sua sorte era que a igreja estava vazia naquele momento. Pela escuridão do cubículo, vira uma mão muito branca chamar-lhe para dentro.

E fora.

Dean não conseguiu distinguir como aquele homem era, e nem teve muito tempo, pois fora puxado com tudo, e lábios experientes colaram-se aos seus com violência, praticamente obrigando-o a abrir a boca para receber uma língua ligeira.

- Humf! – O Winchester se contorceu, tateando no escuro à procura daquela pessoa que o beijava, mas o homem era mais rápido, e suas mãos ágeis tatearam ávidas pela cintura do rapaz, forçando-o a se sentar.

O homem que o segurava era forte, embora fosse magro com os braços brancos um pouco finos, mas aparentemente, conseguia conter o garoto Winchester. Beijou-lhe os lábios grossos e rosados com precisão, as mãos tateando até localizar o cinto do rapaz, desafivelando-o rápido demais para Dean processar a informação, abaixando as calças e a roupa de baixo até os tornozelos.

Dean estava completamente perdido, pois não enxergava nada naquele local apertado que se enfiara por pura curiosidade. Só foi reparar que estava nu da cintura para baixo quando o homem passou a massagear seu membro com rapidez.

- Ah... Não... – Gemera, mordendo os próprios lábios para conter os murmúrios.

- Calado. – O homem rosnara baixo. Embora já tivesse sido "aliviado" por seu amigo naquele mesmo lugar, estava novamente excitado a ponto de chamar aquele rapaz desconhecido para transar com ele dentro de um confessionário.

_Pro céu eu não vou mesmo, então que se foda._

Sua braguilha já estava aberta, o membro ereto depois dos "trabalhos orais" de Balthazar há pouco menos de uma hora. Largou a ereção do rapaz sentado em seu colo, virando-o rapidamente para o outro lado somente para umedecer os dedos com saliva e enfiá-los na entrada do garoto, que deu um pulo.

- Porra! – Dean gritou com a voz abafada, pois o homem colocara a mão sobre sua boca. Não queria que um padre ouvisse os barulhos suspeitos e desse de cara com uma cena dessas (embora ele estivesse pouco ligando para o bem estar do cretino de vestido preto).

Os olhos de Dean fitaram o teto escuro, procurando por um pequeno feixe de luz que não existia. Os dedos umedecidos deixaram sua entrada tão rápidos quanto entraram, substituídos por algo um pouco maior e mais grosso que o fizera arquear as costas.

Foi cada vez mais fundo, os gemidos do garoto eram abafados por sua mão enquanto a outra lhe apertava a cintura para que se movimentasse.

O Winchester arqueava as costas, tentando fugir daquele que o invadia, embora a outra metade de seu corpo lhe pedisse para continuar os movimentos frenéticos para cima e para baixo.

O homem finalmente chegara a seu ápice, o líquido viscoso escorrera pelas pernas do garoto Winchester, que arfava por ter finalmente alcançado o orgasmo.

- Er... Quem é você? – Dean perguntou com a voz pastosa, definitivamente cansado e molhado de suor.

O homem não respondera, empurrando o garoto para longe do colo. – Fora.

O loiro arregalou os olhos, chocado. Aquilo tinha sido um estupro ou coisa parecida? Pensou com seus botões, levantando as calças rapidamente, embora suas pernas doessem muito, assim como o restante do corpo. Fechou a braguilha e afivelou o cinto, deixando o confessionário.

- E é Constantine, garoto. John Constantine. – O homem dissera seco do confessionário, acendendo um cigarro.

- Dean!

O loiro erguera os olhos, localizando o pai parado na porta da igreja, acenando-lhe freneticamente para que o seguisse.

- Até outro dia, garoto. – Constantine murmurou.

- É... Até.

* * *

Yeah... Eu sou muito má O_O Do tipo que adora torturar o Dean D: *se mata*

Reviews? *-*


End file.
